The present invention relates generally to a feline play center. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electric feline play center.
Felines, cats, not only have physical needs such as food, water, exercise and shelter, but they also have the emotional need for companionship and entertainment. Automated food feeders and full water bowls will work to fulfill the cat""s physical needs when its owner is away. The emotional needs of a cat are hard to provide for when the owner is away at work or on vacation or is just plain busy and does not have time to play with the cat one evening. Fulfilling the emotional needs of a feline is even more important in a kitten that may find itself alone for the very first time in its life. Insecurity in animals can often lead to negative behavior and destructive habits such as clawing and scratching furniture, carpets, climbing curtains, etc. Accordingly, a need exists for a means by which cats can be provided with behaviorally acceptable entertainment to occupy them when their owner is away. The present invention fulfills this need.
Many non-electrical entertainment devices for felines have been invented. U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,390 issued to Jonilla et al discloses a door-mounted, scratch, exercise and perch structure for cats. U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,763 issued to Cook discloses a cat scratching post assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,397 issued to Salerno discloses and cat perch and exercise pole. U.S. Design Patent No. Des. 386,839 issued to Jennus discloses a cat scratching post covered with the backside of carpeting. U.S. Design Patent No. Des. 334,637 issued to Mitchell discloses a cat scratching post. As mentioned, all of these inventions require manual stimulation by the feline or the feline""s owner. None of the above inventions incorporate electricity to initiate the interest of the feline allowing the feline to be amused by the device while the owner is away. The present invention does.
As do the following: U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,887 issued to Silverman discloses a cat amusement device that mimics a flying bird. U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,750 issued to Smithback, discloses a feline treadmill. U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,721 issued to Mayfield et al., also discloses an electronic device that mimics the potential prey of a feline. None of these inventions incorporate the movement or color of the present invention needed not only to attract the attention of a feline, but to keep it.
The present invention, the electric feline play center, is used to entertain feline pets while a pet owner is busy with other things or is away at work or on vacation. The electric feline play center mixes traditional feline entertainment and functional devices with an electrical feature devised to attract and keep the attention of a feisty feline. The device has a base that allows easy portability. Connected to the base, in the preferred embodiment, is a cat scratching post atop of which is a chew toy mobile that is connected to the scratching post allowing the feline to bat the toy around with its paws. The base further has a tunnel connected thereto that is large enough for the feline to walk through. Lastly, the base has a mesh ball tube that has an electric fan at one end for blowing colored balls up in the air, thus attracting the attention of the cat to the electric feline play center.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a play center for felines that attracts and keeps the attention of felines whether their owner is present or away.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a safe play center for felines.